


Always

by Ajichan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt Kuroko, Kagami stays in Japan after Last Game, M/M, Protective Generation of Miracles, because my heart couldn't take that pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajichan/pseuds/Ajichan
Summary: After beating Jabberwock, Vorpal Swords kept receiving some new challengers from time to time to keep them busy and in shape. Everything was great, until one of the new players brought a nightmare into Kuroko's life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!:) I just wanted to tell you a few informations you should know before reading this story! ^_^  
> Firstly, english is not my native language so there might be some grammatical mistakes, so I'm sorry for that xD  
> Secondly, in my story Kagami stayed in Japan after Last Game, because my heart refused to write anything with the original ending xD I just couldn't xD  
> Last but not least, I'm just so used to Akashi calling everyone by their first name I decided to keep it that way :D
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Enjoy! ^_^

**ALWAYS**

_Flashback_

_After being beaten by Touou, Kuroko felt down in the dumps. He felt like he couldn't do anything anymore. It hurt. It hurt so much. He put so much effort into his training, into his new moves. He actually believed he could do it. That he could beat Aomine and bring him back to his cheerful and happy self. He wanted his friend back. He wanted all of them back._

_He didn't think he could do it by himself, he wans't strong enough. His word was dark and dull, because he was losing any hope he had left that one day they would be all be playing together again. That they would laugh while playing, that they would actually enjoy basketball. He craved for these times to be back. But his wishes were slowly fading away._

_That was when he met Kagami. He met his new light that could help him. He had his hopes up again. Together they managed to beat several teams, including Kaijo and Shuutoku, which was a huge success. But after that...they were crushed. Crushed by Touou, by Aomine. Not only that, but also Kagami left him. He didin't believe in him anymore._

_He was left alone._

_In the darkness._

_And it hurt._

_As he was wandering through the streets of dark Tokyo, with only few lamps and stars on the sky shining, Kuroko looked ghostly. His eyes were fixated to the ground, his movements were slow and his sports bag was hanging on his right shoulder. He coulnd't focus on anything. He just continued walking ahead.Then something caught his attention._

_Basketball court._

_It was empty of people. Kuroko sat down on one of the benches and tossed his bag onto the ground. He kept looking ahead as he felt tears slowly rolling down his cheeks._

Dammit...dammit... _Kuroko thought to himself._ Why?...

_Kuroko bent his head and hid his face in his palms, with his elbows resting on his knees, as he let the tears flow. He was so distracted he didn't even notice someone approching. Only when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he startled and looked up with watery eyes._

_''Hey there...you okay?'' a stranger asked with smile on his face._

 

Present time

When you win against one of the most powerful teams in America, you cannot expect this news to stay unspred. People talk. And let's be honest, they talk a lot. Especially when you are known as the Generation of Miracles, Japan's most powerful players who have gained their abilities at the very young age and who, as a team, were unstoppable. With this reputation one can anticipate the fuss when they can manage to beat Jabberwock, which until then remained unbeaten.

And when you combine this group of six people and Ace of Seirin, team who won the Winter Cup and successfully defeated other teams which GoM were part of, you will get a squad that no one will dare to challenge. At least that's what they thought.

After the victory, Vorpal Swords kept in touch with each other. They got together from time to time to play a few games, practice some new moves or just to hang out. Each of them grew stornger as they had others to help them out in areas that they weren't completely confident at. Well, at least most of them. Even though none of them remained undefeated, some of them still had problems admiting their shortcomings or weaknesses. Ego, huh? But it was still good. Amazing even.

But of course nothing can stay this peacefull. We all know that feeling.

The lull before the storm.

It was one Saturday afternoon when Vorpal Swords decided to play some basketball. All seven of them gathered at the basketball court to enjoy what they expected to be uneventful, calm, sunny day. Thank God it was summer so that they didn't have to be bothered with school and they weren't limited by time, they could play as long as they wanted. As there were odd number of them they played several games while changing the players on the teams.

On the third change of teams Kise finally got to be on the same team as Kuroko. They all agreed on that, so Kise would stop whining about not being able to play with his Kurokocchi. Akashi said it was for the best, otherwise somebody would get hurt. Most probably Kise, because with his peripheral vision Akashi saw Aomine with his arm outstretched while holding a ball. Apart from his grinning, his face was showing irritation. If Kise didn't stop whining, the collision of his head and the ball would be inevitable.

"Yeess! Finally! Let's go, Kurokocchi! Let's show them what we can do together!'' Kise yelled happily while throwing his arm around Kuroko's shoulders, holding him tightly.

"Please go away from me, Kise-kun.'' Kuroko deadpanned.

"So mean!'' Kise whined. His grip on Kuroko only tightened.

"Shut up! And for crying out loud, let go of Kuroko!'' Kagami growled and grabbed Kise by the hem of his shirt and forcibly pulled him away from Kuroko. Kagami was the remaining member of the team so he had to put up with this kind of behaviour.

On the other team was Akashi, Midorima and Aomine. Murasakibara was already comfortably sitting on the bench with bag of chips in his hand, mumbling something about too much moving and running around.

"So are we playing or what?! Come on, Kagami! Stop fooling around and play!'' Aomine shouted as he stretched his arms above his head with a grin on his face.

"Are you trying to pick a fight, you punk?! Bring it on!'' Kagami yelled back at him with a wide smile on his face. He let go of Kise and made his way to Aomine. "Guuuuys! No fighting!'' Kise pouted and ran to them, trying to prevent any kind of confrontation. Unsuccessfully.

"Shut up, Kise!'' both of them yelled simultaneously and glared at Kise.

"Heeey!..''

The others just watched the scene with amusement. Especially Kuroko. He was smiling lightly and continued watching his friends bickering. After a few minutes the game finally started. They didn't play for that long as it was their third game and they all started to feel a little bit tired.

The sun was shining pretty brightly now so they agreed to take a little break. The one who really appreciated the break was Kuroko, who was lying down on the ground, his arm resting over his eyes as he tried to catch up his breath.

"You really need to work on your stamina Tetsu," Aomine said before taking a swig of his water and taking a seat next to Kuroko on the ground.

"Uuhh…" was the only thing that came out of Kuroko's lips. Aomine chuckled. He assumed the sound meant something like 'Shut up or so help me'.

''Are you okay, Tetsuya?'' Akashi asked, crouching on the other side of Kuroko. Kuroko sighed in comfort as he felt Akashi placing a towel on his face.

''I'm fine, Akashi-kun.'' Kuroko answered. ''I just need a minute.''

Midorima was sitting on the bench next to Murasakibara with his own bottle of water in his hand. On his right side was a little plush toy reminiscent of some kind of fish. Nobody asked as all of them simply guessed it was his Lucky Item for that day.

Kagami and Kise didin't seem to lack energy. They only took a quick sip of water before they ran out back to the court as they had a little one-on-one game.

''Their amout of enrgy is amazing. They are like little kids.'' Kuroko stated when he lifted his head slightly and removed the towel from his face after he wiped his forehead with it.

''We will work on your stamina. Don't worry, Tetsuya. I have already prepared a new training for you.'' Akashi said with a smile. Kuroko paled at those words. He knew he couldn't worm his way out of this one. Kuroko knew Akashi's trainings. Everybody did. They were grueling and demanding.

''It-It's okay, I can manage by mysel-'' Kuroko tried.

''Nonsense, Tetsuya. I will gladly help you.''

Kuroko sighed in defeat. But he still inwardly smiled. He missed this. As he started daydreaming he became unaware of his own surroundings. That was until he heard a familiar voice, which brought him back to the reality. Voice he prayed not to ever hear again.

''Hey! If it isn't the famous team! Vorpal Swords, right? How about a game?'' a deep voice called. Everyone turned their attention to the team of five people standing in front of them. Everyone exept for Kuroko. He was scared to move. He didn't want to look and confirm his fear.

_No...no no no no...it can't be..._

As Kuroko slowly made his body to sit up, his eyes widen. He clenched his fists and glanced at the tall man standing ahead of them.

_No God...please no..._ Kuroko thought as he was staring at his living nightmare.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Second chapter is done! I had to rewrite it a few times, because I wasn't entirely sure what to put there, but hopefully this final version is good enough! xD  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Enyoj!:)

Kuroko kept staring. He was unable to tear his eyes away from the man. He couldn't. He just couldn't. His arms stayed alongside his body, his hands gripped the fabric of his shorts so tight his knuckles were turning white. He couldn't believe it. _Why him? Why now?_ The bluenette felt like he was drowning, sinking into the deepest part of the sea. His breath was nowhere to be found. All he could do was stare at the man he hoped to never see again.

''Kuroko? Is something wrong?'' asked Midorima. His observation skills were amazing, therefore noticing his friend's strange behavior was no problem for him. He didn't know what to think. Kuroko was always known for his stoic personality and now he seemed a bit off. And Midorima had no idea why.

“I’m sorry, Midorima-kun,''He exhaled trying to contol himself. He felt the exhaustion clung to him, tugging on his chest and making his breathing a bit labored. His fingers shook from gripping the fabric of his shorts for too long, too storng. Or so he believed. ''I spaced out for a bit.”

''You sure you're okay, Tetsuya?'' Akashi whispered to Kuroko. Midorima wasn't the only one who noticed Kuroko's unusual behavior. He was starting to get worried. Kuroko was always quiet so that wasn't that weird part, on the other hand that intense stiffness of his body, the way his eyes were widen, his labored breathing... something wasn't right. And Akashi was determined to find out what. By all means necessary.

''Very.'' was all Kuroko whispered. His eyes were still glued to the unknown man. Kuroko willed his hands to stop gripping his shorts and let out a deep breath. _Calm down, you can deal with this._ Kuroko commanded himself.

Akashi clicked his tongue and narrowed his eyes. _What is going on here?_

Most of the people always thought that Akashi was cold and heartless, because of his specific attitude, but that wasn't true at all. Actually, Akashi was really protective of his friends. Especially of Kuroko. The redhead couldn't stand the simple idea of the bluenette being hurt or upset. It was driving Akashi insane. 

The group that newly entered the court was consisted of five men. Four of them very average looking, dark hair and quite tall. However, the person who caught their attention was the man standing in front of them. He was taller than the rest of his gang, you could easily say he was a athlete. Broad shoulders, toned arms, and overall his bodybuild. He had black hair tied into a small ponytail and silver eyes. The man was wearing a black tank top and white shorts. With his hands put in pockets and a smirk on his face, he kept walking toward the Vorpal Swords while being followed by his companions.

''So what do you think? Wanna have a game with us? Hope you are not too afraid!'' the man laughed. His eyes found the phantom and the black haired man winked at him. It only made Kuroko flinch.

''Who are you?'' Kagami asked as he made his way to his team with Kise following right behind him. He didn't know why, but something seemed eerie. Just from the look of the unknown man, Kagami could easily say that he didn't like him.

''Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Hirokawa Katashi and these are my teammates. We heard a lot about you! You guys managed to beat the hell out of Jabberwock, right? Sooo, we thought you might be a decent opponents for us!'' Katashi declared.

None of them was suppried by this statement. It wouldn't be the first person who challenged them for a game. After winning against Jabberwock, this kind of thing used to happen from time to time.

''Well, I don't see why not! Get ready and warm up. We've already had some games so we are ready to play whenever you are ready.'' Aomine was the first one to speak. He gave them last look before he turned to his friends.

''Great! Just a minute!'' Katashi said as he and his teammates got ready to play. The Vorpal Swords exchanged looks. Neither of them looked particularly happy about it. They usually didn't mind challengers, but there was something about this guy that bothered them.

''Is it just me or does anyone else here find that guy to be kind of strange?'' Kagami asked. He wasn't exactly whispering, but he made sure that the said man wasn't able to hear him. The others apart from Kurko nodded. The phantom player stayed almost still.

''It's not just you. I don't know why, but I don't like that guy. He somehow reminds me of Hanamiya Makoto. He looks dangerous and,'' Aomine joined the conversation, but stopped right away. ''Tetsu?...You okay?'' he asked with concern. He put his arm around his shadow's shoulders and pulled him closer to his body.

''Yeah, Kurokocchi! You looked really supprised when you saw that Katashi guy! You know him? Is he an acquaintance of yours?'' Kise asked, taking a place on the other side of Kuroko. When he didn't get any reasponse he grapped Kuroko's arm. Only then Kuroko seemed to regain his senses back. For a while the bluenette was lost in his own thoughts and didn't seem to listen to his team talking.

''Oh...I'm sorry, you were saying?''

''We were asking if you knew Katashi-san.'' Midorima answered his question carefully as not to startle him.

Kuroko looked at them for a while before answering. ''No. I have never met that man in my life.'' he claimed with his usual poker face.

The rest of them just fronwed. That was obviously a lie. Steb by step, all of them were starting to feel that there is something fishy about this whole thing. But before they were able to to confront him about it, they were interrupted by the sudden shout.

''Whenever you are ready! We are prepared!'' Katashi yelled at them.

''We'll be right there!'' Kagami yelled back looking quite annoyed. He went over to Kuroko and patted his head in comforting manner,.

''We should go. Our opponent is waiting.'' Kuroko said as he slowly made his way towards the other team.

''Wait, Kuroko! You still haven't-''

''We don't have time for that now. We have opponents waiting.'' Kuroko told them without turning his face away from their new challengers. Feeling everyone's eyes on him, Kuroko glanced back to meet the unconvinced looks on his frined's faces and flashing him looks of concern, which he quickly dismissed with a reassuring smile that was believable enough for them to temporarily leave him alone.

''Tetsuya is right. Let's settle this first and then we can figure out the rest. No worry. We will get to the bottom of this.'' Akashi reassured them as he followed the bluenette. The rest of them exchanged worried glances but none of them was willing to go against Akashi's words, they were still young and none of them felt like dying today.

The game started with Murasakibara and Midorima sitting on the bench. Midorima insisted on watching the game since he wanted to analyse the situation and their enemy. The green haired man quietly observed how things unfolded in front of him, with Murasakibara munching on the snacks beside him.

Their opponents weren't really strong to be honest. By the half-time there was almost duble point difference with Vorpal Swords in lead. The only forceful and strong player was Katashi. They could hear his teammates whisper to him from time to time things like 'What the hell were you thinking?' or 'Why did you pick them for a match? We stand no chance against them!'.

But they didn't pay much attention to it. After facing so many opponents in their lifes this kind of talk was to be expected. What caught their attention was the fact that Katashi had much more opportunities to go and score but insted of that he stayed near Kuroko. He wasn't talking to him or anything. He was just standing near him and kept his eyes on him. It didn't take an expert to see that it made Kuroko very uncomfortable but he did his best not to show it. However, the little flinches and unwanted moves away from Katashi were still there. Even Murasakibara, who tent to act a little laid-back and stoic, noticed it.

''Is there something wrong with Kuro-chin?'' the giant asked, putting his snacks away for a while. 

''Undoubtedly. There must be some kind of connection between him and that Katashi guy. We just need to fingure out what kind of. But as we know Kuroko...it's not gonna be easy. When Kuroko doesn't want you to know something, he will make sure that you won't find out unless he wants you to,'' Midorima said as slightly bent down and rested his elbows on his knees. ''Not to mention that he can use his misdirection to get away if he feels like it so we shouldn't pressure him too much. It will just scare him.''

Half-time.

''Great job, Kuroko!'' Kagami said and ruffled his shadow's hair and then made his way towards their bench with the others to grap his bottle of water. The game wasn't so exhausting but they were still pretty parched. Kuroko just wantched his team with a smile.

''Enjoying yourself?'' a sudden voice asked behind him. Kuroko frowned and turned around to face Katashi. ''Heyy, no need for you to look at me like this!'' Katashi laughed, raising his hands in surrender.

''What do you want here?''

''Whaat? Can I just pay a visit to my old buddy?'' Katashi asked as he took a step closer to Kuroko.

''We are not friends. We have never been.'' Kuroko answered and clenched his fists. ''And after what you did to me, we will never be. So get lost.''

''Ohh that is a mean thing to say, Tsuya. After all that what we have been through. I've gotta say, it hurt me very much when you just ran off after that night.'' Katashi smirked. Kuroko only glared at him with more hate in his eyes.

Their little converstaion wasn't unnoticed by his friends. After realising their smallest mamber wasn't with them, they started to look around them and there they spotted Kuroko and Katashi. They didn't like what they were seeing. The atmoshere around them was heavy and uncomfortable.

''Hey! Do you want me to tell them? Your little long-held secret you have been trying to keep from them?'' Katashi asked. His voice was low and deep. He leaned closer to Kuroko. 

''You wouldn't dare...'' Kuroko almost stopped breathing. _They can't find out. Not now. Not like this._

''Hey, do you think they will hate you? Oooh maybe they will be disgusted! That would be fun, wouldn't it?''

''Stop it...''

''You have been trying to get you all together again and now? They will never want to see you again. Hahaha! That sounds great, dont you think so? You stupid little -'' he didn't even have the opportunity to finish his sentence when Kuroko's voice interrupted him.

''SHUT UP!'' Kuroko yelled from the bottom of his lungs. At this point he was breathing heavily, clenching his fists tightly. These thoughts terrified him. He knew he shouldn't believe it, he knew his friends. They would never do that to him...but he couldn't help himself. As much as he wanted, these thoughts weren't going away. They were there. His gaze was directed at his shoes, eyes wide.

Everyone looked startled at the sudden scream. They weren't used to Kuroko raising his voice like that. Especially if he was speaking with someone face to face. However, the thing that suprised them even more was the terror they could hear in the bluenette's voice. He sounded so scared, and they couldn't figure out why.

When he raised his head from the ground, he realised what he has just done. Everyone's attention was on him. He saw his teammates looking at him with worry in their eyes. The bluenette knew he just dug his own grave. After this performance, there was no way they would believe him that nothing ever happened. They would make him tell them everything. He didn't want to lie to them, they meant too much for him. But he felt like he wasn't ready for telling them.

Terrified, he ran out of the court.

''Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Kuroko/Kuro-chin/Tetsuya!'' Everyone yelled. But he didn't care. He wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.

He ran without a specific destination. He just wanted to get away from there so badly right now. No matter what he did, he coulnd't shake this awlful feeling of shame and fear from his body. So he kept running, passing several trees along the way.

As soon as reached a tree, in what seemed like a sufficient distance from court, all the energy and adrenaline that helped his legs sustain his weight almost ran out as Kuroko slumped against the support that the tree offered. His arms flopped down and swayed at his side, while he was slowly going down to the ground. He was surrounded by many big trees and leafy bushes. Kuroko couldn't say why, but he felt safer in this limited space. He felt protected. It was like a barrier from the rest of the world. Nobody could hurt him here.

He took a long breath in.

_It's okay It's okay It's okay I'm okay I'm okay..I'm..okay...am I?_

He repeated these words in his mind over and over again as he slowly drew his knees up to his chest and his arms wrapping around them. It was interesting how he felt both numb and hurt at the same time. His mind was full of things that he couldn't escape from. He hid his face between his knees and shut his eyes, surrounding himself with darkness, which he hoped would help him breakout from this awful nightmare.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! Lazy ass author here! Sorry it took so long! xD Anyway, I have a new chapter for you! I hope there won't be too many grammatical mistakes, I wrote this while being a bit tipsy so...yeah xD
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Hope you like it! Have a nice reading! <3

This was so confusing. None of them could explain what was happening here. Their smallest memeber was all of the sudden screaming while looking incredibly terrified. They had seen him angry, they had seen him sad, but this was something different. They were all so shocked that they couldn't react fast enough to follow their friend right away, it was all happening so fast. It took them a minute to regain their sences.

''Kurokocchi!'' Kise was the one that took the initiative and followed the bluenette after giving Katashi one last hatefull look. It took another minute or so before he was followed by Kagami and Aomine. They always took the role of the bluenette's protectors very seriously. The two lights were constantly ready to kick anyone's ass when they tried to hurt their shadow. Jabberwock learned this fact when Nash attacked Kuroko at the bar.

Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara stayed in the place without moving a muscle. They stayed as if they were frozen, glaring dangerously at Katashi with hate in their eyes. Kuroko was always keeping his posture and paid attention to his behaviour, always being quiet and composed. Only very uptight situations made him change this habit. Like when they played against Kirisaki Daichi. But this situation for some reason was worse. Kuroko acutually screamed at someone.

''What the hell did you do to our teammate?'' Akashi growled dangerously.

''I have no idea what you are talking about! It was just a friendly chat! I didn't do anything. I'm telling the truth!'' Katashi laughed, raising his hands in the air mockingly.

''And I'm not buying it, try again...'' Akashi said, his voice low and full of anger. ''Think long and properly before you start lying to me.''

''Ooohh, feisty one, huh?'' Katashi said scoffingly. His smirk was only getting wider. ''It seems to me that you don't know much about your friend.'' he added. '

'What do you mean by that?'' Midorima asked, narrowing his eyes.

''Well...''

_____________________________________

Kuroko was siting with his back against the tree and his face hidden between his knees. Tears were flowing from his eyes, unable to stop them, he let them flow down his cheeks to his chin.

''Kurokocchi!''

Kuroko flinched when he heard his name being called. He didn't want to face anyone right now. He just wanted to be left alone. But he knew that it was inevitable. The voice was getting closer and closer. Kuroko took a deep breath and tried to brace himself for the upcoming situation when he heard the steps stopping right infornt of him. '

'Kurokocchi...'' Kise whispered lightly. The blond slowly crouched down in front of Kuroko, placing his hand on his friends head. ''Look at me.'' When he saw no reaction from the bluenette he moved his hand past Kuroko's arm to grab his cheek. With his thump his tried to wipe the tears from Kuroko's face. ''Please?'' he added softly. Only after that Kuroko slowly lifted his head only to meet Kise's worried eyes.

Kise's breath stopped for a second when he saw their shadow's face. His eyes were puffy and red from crying. His nose was slightly red and there were still visible tears running on his cheeks to his chin. ''Please don't hate me...'' the bluenette said so silently, voice barely above whisper.

''What are you talking about?''

''Please...please don't hate me.'' the bluenette said as more tears were forming in his eyes.

The blond couldn't handle it anymore. He wrapped his stong arms around Kuroko's body and held him tightly against his chest. With one hand he held Kuroko head so that he couldn't move away and his other hand was placed around Kuroko's waist. He held him so tight like if he would let go of him the bluenette would dissapear forever. Putting his head on Kuroko's shoulder he whispered into his ear. ''I would never hate you, Kurokocchi,'' he said, running his fingers through the blue hair slowly. ''No matter what. I promise you.'' he said with confidence in his voice. ''And so goes for the others, I'm sure. You are the one who never gave up on us. You went through hell to bring us back. You never give up, you know? You are simply so amazing.'' Kise smiled and caressed Kuroko's cheek. Kise lifted his head to look at Kuroko and the bluenette decided to do the same, raising his eyes to meet the golden ones.

''Y-You sure?''

''Of course!''

''But...'' the bluenette didn't have time to finish his protest when he heard another voice.

''He's right, you know, Tetsu?''

''Yeah, what the hell do you think of us Kuroko?''

Kuroko and Kise turned their attention to the two players who came up beheind Kise. Amine and Kagami stood there with sad smiles visible on their faces. They went to the other two and sat down. Kagami ruffed Kuroko's hair protectivelly while looking straight into Kuroko's eyes. Aomine placed his hand on Kuroko's knee and squeesed it reassuringly, his thumb carresing his knee slowly.

Kuroko could only look at them with his eyes wide open. He was glad they were there with him right now. Though he was scared, they kept him company and he was sure they would help him through this hard time. He was also glad that they were the one who found him. Not that he liked the ones missing one anymore less then these peaple, but he felt like he was most close with them. Kise was the one who showed the most open affection towards him and Aomine and Kagami were his lights. Past or current, it didn't matter anymore. They were unreplaceable part of his life.

They had the right to know.

Kuroko let a small smile appear on his face as he faced his face. ''Thank you. Thank you for being here...'' he whispered. ''T-There...there's something I-I have to tell you.'' Kuroko stuttered.

The others just smiled, never taking their eyes of their friend as they nodded. ''You can tell us anything, you know that.'' Kagami said. ''We won't judge you no matter what.''

''Yeah.'' Kise and Aomine said at the same time.

''The truth is...'' Kuroko started while remembering the awful moments from his past connecting him to Katashi. He decided to tell them what really happened that night.

_Flashback_

_''You okay there, kiddo?'' Katashi asked while sitting on the bench next to Kuroko._

_''Couldn't be better.'' he answered bitterly. He didn't really feel like talking today. He had been through enough. He wasn't in mood for talking to some stranger. He ran his hand through his hair, then resting his hand on his forehead._

_''You sure? Come on. Let's have something to drink. You'll feel better.'' Katashi said while tugging Kuroko on his hand, making him stand up from the bench. ''It's my teat.'' he smiled._

_''No, I don' t really feel like-''_

_''Come oon! You look like crap! So let's go! It will help you forget all your troubles.''_

Naah what the hell... _Kuroko thought and followed the stranger. ''What's your name?'' he asked and he grabbed his bag from the gournd._

_''Katashi. And you are?''_

_''Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya.''_

_''Nice to meet you, Tsuuuuuya.''_

_After heading to the bar and having some drinks, Takashi decided to drag Kuroko to his appertment. Even though Kuroko mentioned that he was still underage countless of times and that he should not drink, Katashi still managed to get him to drink some shots, claimimng that it was a good way to get away from the troubles and problems in your life. Kuroko had never drank any alkohol in his life before, so it wasn't a suprise that he was getting pretty drunk after three shots of vodka and a few beers._

_His head was feeling funny. He couldn't stand properly so he was holding Katashi's arm for support as they were heading towards Katashi's palce. ''You are soooo kind to meee. My friends...well so-called friends are being so cruel. They don't need me anymore. But youuu, you are so kind! I-I think I like youuu.'' Kuroko said while laughing drunkenly. Katashi just smirked as he placed his armd around Kuroko's waist. Afte a few minutes of walking they arrived at Katashi's place._

_Feeling so light-headed, Kuroko didn't even register that Katashi was taking cloths off him as he laid in the bed half asleep._

_The next morning when Kurko woke up, he felt like his head was about to explode. His vison was blurry as he slowly sat up and looked around himself. He noticed his clothes were around his room._ Oh God... _he thought as he made his way from the bed to pick up his clothes to dress himself. His whole body was hurting like hell. He walked out of the room to the living room only to find Katashi sitting on the couch drinking coffe._

_''G-Good morning.'' the bluenette said, keeping his eyes on the ground. ''I-I'm..'' he couldn't find the right words to say. Hell, he couldn't fing any words to say. It was like his whole mind had been erased._

_''Soooo...you like me?'' Katashi laughted._

_''What? Well...I...I don't...ehm..''_

_''Oh. My_ _. God! You really are gay?! I thought you were kididng!'' Katashi couldn't hold himself as he laughed hard. ''That's gross!''_

_''W-What?'' Kuroko just stared. What was he saying? ''But we...'' he started._

_''Maaan, get yourself a doctor!'' Katashi said while standing up and walking towards now terrified bluenette._

_''But I thought...''_

_''What? That I'm gay? That I like you? Hahaha! Gross! Please! My girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend to be precise, broke up with me that night. I was just horny and drunk! And let's be honest, you look quite like a girl. Not very muscular, small frame, slim body...if you had boobs you would be a perfect chick!''_

_''What?'' Kuroko didn't undrestand what was happening. There were so many thoughts running through his mind that scared him, he was unable to move. The only thing he could do was stare at the man in front of him._

_''You really are disgusting.'' Katashi said, laughing histerically._

_At that point, Kuroko couldn't take it anymore. He quickly grabbed his bag that was tossed in the living room next to the cough, he put on his shoes and run out of the appartment, Katashi's laugh still in his head. Hunting him like a nightmare._

_He ran._

_He kept on running untill he was inside his own home, inside him room he collapsed on his bed. In that moment he realised what just happened. He couldn't help it anymore. He let the tears flow on his cheeks as he cried._

_He cried and cried. The tears just couldn't stop. He felt so betrayed. So humiliated._

_He felt disguating._

_He felt fithty._

_He felt like dying. He felt so stupid._

_He didn't have anyone._

_I'm all alone._

_I'm not normal._

_I'm gross._

_Somebody...please...help me..._

_End of flashback_

Kuroko kept his gaze on the ground. He couldn't lift his eyes up to meet his friends eyes. _They are gonna hate me. Resent me. I'm gonna be all alone, again and this time forever. They'll think I'm disgusting, sick, repulsive...._ Kuroko couldn't help but had these thoughts in his head. It was the only thing he could think of.

For a few seconds there was a dead silence. It was like the time has stopped. No one even dared to breathe.

_This is the end_. The bluenette thought. _They are gonna hate me, leave me,_ _abandon---_

Kuroko didn't even have time to finish his thought when he heard a growl full of anger.

''That son of a bitch took advantage of you in that state?!'' Kagami growled dangerously.

Kuroko lifted his head and took a look at his friends. All three of them looked like they were about to kill someone.

''I'm gonna rip his lungs out...''

''That fucker is so dead...''

''I'm gonna kill him for doing this to you...''

Kuroko stared at them. Then blinked a few times in a row.

_Huh?!_

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I'm soo sorry! (⊙︿⊙)''  
> school has just been really exhausting and I already feel like I'm gonna fail half of my classes xD aka welcome to medical school xD  
> So I'm sorry I didn't post a new chapter for so long, but hopefully you'll enyoj this new chapter I have prepared for you!  
> Enjoy and thank you for reading! <3

**'Who you are to the world is pretty terrifying because what if the world doesn’t like you?'**

**\- Simon Spier (Love, Simon)**

* * *

 

People are weird creatures, you know? Most of them can be cathegorised into several groups. There are the predictable ones, the ones you can lable, because you always know what they are going to do. The things they say, the things they do, they are always the same. Nothing is ever different with them.

Others usually label people, because they find it easier. Then they can say things like 'Oh yeah, he/she's is acting like that, because of...' or 'that is so typical for these people..'' and so on. Not everybody does this intentionally. Sometimes it comes to us involuntarily, we can't help it but think these things. Even when we say to ourselves that it cannot be true or that we shouldn't think this way. Easier said that done, right?

Mind is an interesting thing when you think about it. It can make us do so many things. Things we don't know we can do and things we don't want to. And we can't get rid of it. It's a part of us. It'll always be. And it is the most powerfull part of us. It can keep us imprisoned or set us free. It is either the most mighty weapon we own or the most difficult prison to escape from.

It can help us fight or it can destroy us, because you either control your mind or it controls you.

The shock comes when the things you are expecting are not happening. It's even worse when the exact opposite is happening. You can't put one and one together. It's like your whole body is frozen for a second. You can't move, you can't breath. Your whole being is frozen. Unmoving. Motionless. You have no idea what to do, because this has never happened before and it's kind of scary...but at the same time it's freeing and exciting. 

Yeah...the best people are the most unpredictable ones.

They can make your word most fun. They can expeed your expecations. You can never know what to expect from them. Even when you think you know them, they can always do something that will suprise you.

This is what Kuroko was feeling when he was looking at his friends who were livid. You could see the pure hatred in their eyes. But there was something more. Something that the bluenette was so familiar with. Saddness.

_Why?_

Kuroko couldn't put it together. Shouldn't they feel disgusted? Shouldn't they turn they back at him? He was a failure. Pure trash....so why? Why were they still here? Why did they seem so angry?

The bluenette was so lost in his own thoughts it took him a few seconds to register strong arms that were now wrapped around his body, pressing him tight against the other's chest, his head settled on his friend's shoulder. He felt a hand running through his hair to his neck lighly in soothing manner and other slowly rubbing his back. It was so calming.

He was so out of it, he didn't even notice the tears that were running down his cheeks.

_Haaa...Oh God..._

The bluenette focused his sight. He slowly bagen to take notice of his surroundings. He saw Kise hugging him and his two lights standing by his side. It was pretty obvious that they were furious. The aura surrounding them was dark and dangerous, but at the same time warm and protective.

''Tetsu...why didn't you tell us earlier?''

''I...I don't...well...I...'' he ran out of words. This was all happening so fast. He never wanted them to find out this way. On the other hand, he was so glad they knew now. He felt much lighter. It was like a huge rock was lifted of his chest and he could now breathe normally. The rock used to crush his whole body. He could talk, he could play basketball, but this pressure was always there. Even when he felt like he deserved a break, he couldn't shake this feeling away. It was with him wherever he when, whenever he was awake. It haunted him in his dreams. He was so tired of dragging this burrden with him. It was making him suffer so so much. For a long time he was killing himself to hide that fact.

But know? They knew.

The phantom was scared...or was he scared?

He looked at his friends and he saw their soft smiles and gentle looks. No hatered. No despite.

Huh...no. He didn't feel scared. He felt free. This burden that was crushing his soul and body  was gone. Nowhere to be found. He got to exhale now.

''I'm sorry.'' was all he could get out his mouth.

''You stupid little brat.'' Kagami said while ruffing his hair. ''You have nothing to be sorry about.''

''He's right, you know, Kurokocchi?'' Kise added. ''You did nothing wrong. You were just a victim of this bastard. He did this to you. He took advantege of you when you where volnuarble.'' Kise slowly kissed his forehead. ''Don't worry. He will not get away with this.'' the blonde whispered, his vioce low and serious.

''But I...I'm...''

The three playes blinked and exchenaged looks.

Aomine sighed deeply. He decided to sit down in front of his shadow so that he could make a direct eye contact. He knew ever since Teiko that Tetsu wanted to be treated as their equal, height included. Unfortunately, he couldn't do anaything about that issue so the least he could do was to kneel down so that his friend would take him 100% seriously. At least he hoped so.

Before he spoke, Aomine took a quick glance up at Kagami and after seeing that the other Ace didin't move a muscle, he punched him in the thigh, hoping his rival would take a hint and follow his example. Kagami cursed slightly at the sudden hit but expeditiously followed Aomine to the ground so that he was in Kuroko's sight.

Kuroko's eyes were staring into nothingness. It was almost like he couldn't look them in the eyes because he was scared of what would he find in them.

_Oookay, that is it._ Aomine thought.

''What? That you are gay? You really think that matters? You idiot...if you keep this up, I swear I'm gonna punch you. I'm not even kidding! You are still you, you freaking moron,'' he smirked. ''This thing doesn't matter. Tetsu is Tetsu. And that is the most important thing.'' Aomine paused and put his hand on Kuroko's cheek to make him face him, gazing into his shadow's eyes. ''I need you to listen to me. I need you to hear this loud and clear, okay? You. Are. Still. You. You are still the brave, strong, stubborn guy who never gives up and who went through hell to get us back and make us humans again,'' he smiles. ''Do you understand me?''

Kuroko could only nod slowly as he looked into his friend's eyes. ''Y-Yeah...'' he whispered, never taking his eyes of his friend.

''Good.'' Aomine said, ruffing the bluenette's hair. He knew that it wasn't this easy. It never was. When you have something that hunts you for so long, it never goes away so freely. It always takes time, but that is okay. Sometimes it never goes away completely. And that is okay too. It can become a part of you, but you can learn how to work your way through. The most important thing is that you never give up and you keep on fighting no matter what. Aomine smiled at that idea, he knew Tetsu never gives up. Never.

He looked at the others, seeing in their eyes that they were thinking the exact same thing. But at least this was a beginning.

_Baby steps, baby steps..._

''Come on, let's go back,'' Aomine patted Kuroko's shoulder. ''The rest must be freaking out by now.''

''Aominecchi is right, you know? You ran away so quickly, you scared us! Akashicchi looked really concerned, though I'm a lttle worried what is happening on the court right now.''

''I hope that bastard has gone away or else he'll be facing me. Or to be more precice, my fists.'' Kagami said with blood-lust in his eyes, cracking his knuckles.

''Dibs on the fist punch!'' said Aomine loudly as he turned his back and started walking back toward the court, pushing some branches out of his way to make enought room for him to get through.

''No way! I'm hitting him first!'' Kagami yelled as he followed the other ace.

''I called it first, Bakagami!''

''Dream on, Ahomine!''

''Hey, don't you forget about me!'' Kise voiced out as he was helping Kuroko on his feet, his arm safely put around Kuroko's shoulders.

''Guys, please,'' Kuroko started, a small smile visible on his face. ''I really appreciate the thought but I don't think violence is the right answer here. It's never the right answer. It's just bad and I don't want you to get hurt...''

At his words the three players stopped their movements to look at Kuroko. Aomine then looked at Kagami and lifted his eyebrows slightly and Kagami just smiled wildly and nodded. Kise tried to hide his own smirk with his hand when looking at the other two players having their silent conversation. After exchanging looks they smiled at Kuroko and continued walking towards their final destination.

''Whatever you say Tetsu.''

''Sure.''

''Anything for you, Kurokocchi!''

Kuroko kept walking with his friends towards the court, frowning. ''...you are still planning on beating him up, aren't you?''

''Yep!'' the rest answered simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lately I have really fallen in love with the anime Banana Fish. It's just so amazing but at the same time it tears my heart apart. During the week when waiting for the new episode I sometimes rewatch some of the older episodes and it always makes me feel really depressed.  
> So I had to write something that would involve lots of fluff so that it would even itself out xD aaand that's how this new chapter was created! xD   
> Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'm (slowly) working on a KnB fanfiction that will be inspired by Banana Fish <3 I'm hoping it will turn out good xD <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm so so so sorry for not updating this chapter sooner! School was so exhausting and I didn't have any time to write! Hopefully this chapter will make it up to you:)  
> Hope you enjoy and have a nice day!

_Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara stayed in the place without moving a muscle. They stayed as if they were frozen, glaring dangerously at Katashi with hate in their eyes. Kuroko was always keeping his posture and paid attention to his behaviour, always being quiet and composed. Only very uptight situations made him change this habit. Like when they played against Kirisaki Daichi. But this situation for some reason was worse. Kuroko acutually screamed at someone._

_''What the hell did you do to our teammate?'' Akashi growled dangerously._

_''I have no idea what you are talking about! It was just a friendly chat! I didn't do anything. I'm telling the truth!'' Katashi laughed, raising his hands in the air mockingly._

_''And I'm not buying it, try again...'' Akashi said, his voice low and full of anger. ''Think long and properly before you start lying to me.''_

_''Ooohh, feisty one, huh?'' Katashi said scoffingly. His smirk was only getting wider. ''It seems to me that you don't know much about your friend.'' he added. '_

_'What do you mean by that?'' Midorima asked, narrowing his eyes._

_''Well...''_

* * *

 

''Well? Spill it!'' demanded Akashi. ''I'm aware that you don't know me very well and as it seems we will not be getting along much. But you should know one thing about me, you do not want me to get mad. You can trust me on this when I say,'' he paused and glared dangerously at Katashi. ''I am more than capable of putting you through hell and much worse if I find out that you hurt one of my friends.''

''Wooaah hold your horses kiddo! I don't want any troubles!'' laughted Katashi mockingly, putting his hands in the air in a defensive manner while taking a step back. ''There's no need for threats! I did nothing wrong you know! That little good for nothing brat just overreacted, that is all! It's not my fault!'' smiking he added ''Well good for one thing...'' His gaze darkened, licking his lips.

The rest of the GoM didn't know what to think about this man. There was something fishy about him and about the way he spoke about their shadow. The whole atmosphere on the court was dark and thick. They didn't like this one bit. 

''You should choose your words thoughtfully . As it seems, you say one unwanted word and you just might get hurt.'' said Midorima carefully. He is not a violent guy. Though he and Kuroko might not be best frinds and see eye to eye with everything, they share their opinion on violence. None of them see it as the best way to solve things. So he was trying his best to prevent a fight and that would mean keeping Katashi's mouth shut.

Because he might not be the one to start a fight, he couldn't speak for all of his friends, keeping his eye on Murasakibara. The giant may not seem like he cares about these things a lot, many people might see just the opossite. The apathetic behviour, caring for nothig more that food and snacks. But Midorima knew him too well to count on that idea. Murasakibara and Kuroko never really understood each other when it came to basketball but the purple haired man still cared for Kuroko. He didn't show his affection like Kise but that didn't mean it wasn't there and that it was any less deep. Midorima knew that and because of it he decided to inconspicuously warn Katashi to shut up before he said something that he would later regret. Because as he took a look at Murasakibara, the giant wasn't looking friendly at all. His hands was clenched in tight fist. Midorima wondered how his palms weren't bleeding, because it looked like Murasakibara's nails could pierce his skin on his palms from that pressure. 

Glancing between Murasakibara and Akashi, Midorima wondered if he would be able to stop either one of them if it came to that. Both of his friends looked like they were ready to attack. Just like wild animals. All you had to do was to trigger them off. And Midorima feared it would take just one word or even one look and all the hell would break loose. 

Akashi was slowly but surely losing his patience. He was a patient man, no one could deny that fact, but there was a line. And that line was immediately crossed when there was a possibility of Kuroko being hurt. So the redhead wanted answers. And he wanted them now.

''You never answered me,'' he growled ''So I suggest you tell me how you know Tetsuya. If I were you I wouldn't keep me waiting.''

Katashi just smirked, putting his hands on his hips. He looked amused, he almost looked like he was enjoying this whole situation and that made the rest of the GoM even more uncomfortable. There was something wrong. Very wrong. 

''You know...'' Katashi started ''You all act like a bunch best friends and how much you care for each other, but you actually know nothing! Absolutelly nothing!'' laughing he continued ''How much do you even know about each other? And I don't mean things like how much do you loooove your litte stupid game! I mean seriously? Chasing after a ball like some retarted chihuahuas? Oh Please! You know nothing about each other. About Tsuya. You. Know. Nothing.'' making his way to his bag he grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip. After putting it back he paused, he looked like he was considering something. Putting a cruel smile on his face he seemed to make his decision. He grabbed his phone and made his way back to Akashi and the rest. Browsing through his phone, seemingly looking for something particual. He looked like found waht he was looking for for when a huge smile appeared on his face. That smile would make your blood run cold. 

''Oh is that so?'' Akshi smiled dangerously. ''Then please be my guest. Enlighted us! I can't wait to hear about this huge theory of yours.'' 

''Hmmm...well how should I say this.'' Katashi chuckled ''Leeeeetsss just say we have an interesting history! I have seen more of him then you ever had! Hahaha!''

''What do you mean by that? How do you know Kuroko?'' Midorima asked. He didn't like Katashi's voice one bit. He was getting more and more impatient.

''Well...'' Katashi showed them the screen of his phone ''like this.'' Katashi showed them a photo. That one particular photo which he had on his phone. On the photo was Kuroko. But he wasn't looking like they knew him on the daily basis. He was in a bed with eyes closed and Katashi over him taking this selfie. Their teal haired friend looked like he was asleep, but here were still visible tears on his face and some bruises on his wrists. On the other hand Katashi was smiring.

Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara were dumbfounded. Nothing made sence at this point.

''Awww look at your stupid faces!'' Katashi laughed taking his phone back. ''He looks adorable on this one, don't you think?''

''You...you are his lover?'' asked Akashi carefully.

''Lover? Oh gosh no! Disgusting! That makes me seems like his boyfriend or somethings like that! Ughh I think like I'm gonna vomit!''

''Then what is the meaning of that?! Why are you showing this to us?!'' this was the first time Murasakibara spoke. His voice wasn't very steady. He was so confused at this point. ''What is your realationship with Kuro-chin?'' he demanded.

''Relationship? Weeell...he was a good one night stand I can tell you that! You should have seen him! He was so broken and desperate after that lost game or what the hell that was! I don't even remember but who cares what he was upset about. The important thing is that he was overwhelmed with negative emotions. A perfect opportunity for me! I was horny and needed to blow up some steam! Like honestly? Getting him drunk was just so easy, it almost seemed unfair!'' Katashi lauged ''But in bed? Ooh gosh you should see him! He was just sooo...'' 

''Shut up!!'' Akashi roared. His eyes were glowing perilously and he was taking a deep breaths. ''So if I understand this correctly...you took advantage of him when he was sad and upset, you got him drunk and raped him?''

''Raped him? Oh please no! He was very willing and obedient! All I had to do was be a little nice to him! As far as I know the brat is gay so I guess I was born under a lucky star! He even thought I liked him! That was hillarious! But maaan he was such a good fu-''

Katashi didn't even have chance to finish his sentence when Midorima punched him in the face. The three-pointer spend a lot of time working on his hands and arms so that his shots were always perfect. So taking this thing into consideration, this was a good punch that sent Katashi on the ground hard. Midorima was surprised with himself. He was so focused on keeping Akashi and Murasakibara at bay he completely forgot to control himself. The green haired man thought of himself as a calm and reserved man, but listening to this piece of trash that dared to call himself a human being talking about his friend in that way, Midorima just lost it. His body was moving on his own all of the sudden. He just couldn't stand it anymore. 

''What the fuck you bastard?!'' Katashi started to yell ''What the fuck you thing you're doi-'' he lost all of his words as all of a sudden there was a foot that was steping on his chest, keeping him on the ground. Murasakibara used almost his whole weight to make sure he wouldn't be able to move an inch from the spot on the ground.

''Shut your dirty mouth.'' the giant growled, his eyes were full of hatred. Katashi gulped. _This was so not good_. There was a moment when Katashi's playmates looked like they wanted to interfere but changed their minds very quickly when Akashi stepped in between them and Katashi.

''If you value you life I suggest you run. I don't care if you have never met Tetsuya before and you didn't have anything to do with this. If you decide to take this man's side, you are as good as dead. Do you understand me?'' Akashi asked coolly. None of the others hesitated to take off. ''Good choice.'' he added as he watched them gather their stuff quickly and running away. ''Now where we we?''

''You fuckers! Get the hell away from me or-''

''Or what? You think you stand a chance against the three of us? Please. Don't make me laugh. All of your so called friends took off. You are alone here. You still think you can take on all of us?'' Akashi stated.

''Those cowards...'' realizing the situation he was in Katashi wanted to get as far away as he could. The problem was that he would had to be capable of standing up at first. So he tried to talk himself out of this and then maybe he could make a run for it. ''What do you losers want from me?! I didn't do anything wrong! I just-''

''You just what? Well? You just hurt Kuro-chin in one of the worst ways possible? You really think you could just freely walk away from this?''

Katashi gulped, now understanding that he made a huge mistake, he should have kept his mouth shut.

''Now. What do we do with you?'' Akashi said calmly. He knew Kuroko didn't like violence but he was losing his composure little by little. He couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't do anything to this man who was now lying on the groung in front of him.

''Akashi-kun? What is going on here?'' Akashi lifted his head and looked in the direction of the well known voice. Kuroko, accompanied by Kagami, Kise and Aomine, was standing a few metres away from them, looking bewildered. 

 


End file.
